Long time no see chapter:1
by Erich.Tealeef
Summary: A story about Nagisa and Kayano meeting after three years.


Nagisa's POV

It had been three years since we had assassinated koro-sensei I had been studying as a teacher for while. I was happy that I achieved my dream but it certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but today was about E-class.

Since we had bought the E-class building we had taken a day out of each year to renovate it but only this time was I able to make it.

As I walked up the mountain path all my memories started flowing into my mind like a storm I remembered the true reason I wanted to be a teacher, it was for koro-sensei. Once I had reached the top there it was class 3-E, but more importantly, my friends. There was karma-even taller than I remember- Isogai (somehow he looked more like a class leader than ever) and also Okuda looking jolly and ready to get to work. My heart started pounding like a drum I didn't even know why but there she was. I barley recognised her, her long luscious brown hair flowing from cute and innocent face. She just smiled as if it was another school day.

Kayano's POV

He stood there so innocent his cute blue hair as feminine as ever he hadn't changed a bit. Even being an actor it was difficult not to blush when seeing after all this time

"High kayano, long time no see"

Nagisa said piercing my heart like a blade, I wasn't ready for this I was to distracted by my memories of him.

"Oh hi nagisa how's it been going?" I said trying my hardest not to blush.

"Umm...okay...I guess, how about you you're hair looks great!"

He said with his cute smile his head tilted like a clean strike on his foe.

This was too much. I was as red as blood now I was overwhelmed by the memory of our kiss, I know it was just a distraction but to me it was real.

Nagisa's POV

"Are you okay kayano?" I said without thinking, she had changed so much since when I'd last seen her she looked... so... my face was also now bright red I remembered our kiss that night I still know that I meant that kiss I only wish she could.

Karma's POV

This was too good only a few minutes and they were blushing uncontrollably it was perfect my plan was sure to work. I can finally get these two lovebirds to actually talk for once, besides this is good practice for my upcoming role as the leader of Japan i role I'm still perusing.

Kayano's POV

I don't know why I was getting so flustered but I had to do something! So I ran inside, not the best idea but I was difficult to think with nagisa in my head.

After a minute of sitting in my old desk I heard footsteps they were soft and calm suddenly his voice was piercing my heart

"Kayano are you okay do you need some water? I can get some it's no trouble"

" no I'm fine really just..." I stopped I didnt know what to say my mind was flooded I could barely start to hide how I was feeling. A tear rolled down from my lonley eyes. Before nagisa noticed (luckily) we were cut off by karma.

"We're just gonna take a break be careful not to break anything you two"

As nagisa turned around to try the door, it was locked. Of course karma would lock us in the devil!

I'm stuck in here having to try and hide my emotions from the person I loved the most in the world.Nagisa.

Nagisa's POV

That was usual karma getting me into situations like this. I know what he wanted me to do but what if she didn't like it? I would hate to hurt kayano but meeting her here with her beautiful her it was hard to hide anything. I grabbed her arm, our eyes locked we stared at each other longingly. I had to do something. I pulled her close to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered " I love you Kaede Kyano"

Kayano's POV

He grabbed my arm I knew we were assassins but his strength surprised me. He stared at me. I stared back, trying not to cry he pulled me in close and ended my suffering. He said the words I had been waiting for three years.second passed, a minute, what felt like a life time. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek his skin was soft and warm it was like... like. I rested my head on his chest I could feel his heart pounding.

"Did you mean that kiss that night?"

"I still do"

... the end

-ED


End file.
